Trollhunter
A Trollhunter is a warrior chosen by the Amulet of Daylight to be the protector of the worlds of trolls and humans from evil creatures and trolls, like the Gumm-Gumms. The current Trollhunter is Jim Lake Jr., the first human (later human-troll hybrid) to be chosen. The Trollhunters are often referred to as "Merlin's champions/creations", due to their affiliation with him, as well as their amulet being created by the wizard himself. System The title of Trollhunters began in the time of Merlin, who created the Amulet to choose a champion capable of being the protector of the trolls until the day of his/her death. Once a Trollhunter perishes, the Amulet chooses a new warrior to take the title. The title has been passed down to Troll to Troll for centuries, until the Amulet choose its very first human to be its master: Jim Lake Jr. As implied many times, once the warrior is chosen to wield the mantle, they cannot refuse it. If they ever try to reject the amulet, it will instantly return to its master, as it is permanently bonded with them. Known Trollhunters Jim Lake Jr. (current) Jim was chosen to be the first human to ever wield the mantle of Trollhunter, but he was never meant to remain that way. To defeat Gunmar, Merlin turned Jim into a half-troll to give him a fair chance of defeating him. Kanjigar, "The Courageous" He was the last Trollhunter before Jim was chosen. He was killed by sunlight to keep Bular from getting the amulet. Deya, "The Deliverer" Deya was the great Trollhunter that trapped Gunmar and the Gumm-Gumms in the Darklands. In 1620, while on the docks of the Mayflower, before they set foot on the ship, Bular came rushing at Deya with his swords. Deya told the trolls to get onto the ship while she went to fight Bular, Draal tried to help Deya but Kanjigar stopped Draal and told him that Deya has given them the chance to escape Bular. The Mayflower set sail with the Trolls and a few Gnomes hid in the ship, Vendel and Blinky hope they done the right thing by leaving Deya behind. Bular and Deya tumble off the dock and into the water where they fight until Bular blinds Deya with sunlight reflected off his sword, the amulet somehow gave Deya sight but the sun came up and turned Deya to stone and Bular ran to keep himself from turning to stone. Unkar, "The Unfortunate" Unkar was the Trollhunter for six hours, on his first and only night, he battled Gumm-Gumms on the stairs of a temple, while fighting he was shouting some very egocentric things liked how he always wanted to wear the armor. When Unkar reached the top of the temple, he tripped and felled into a hole of spikes. Bular pulled his body from the spikes and discovered that he was still alive then he tore Unkar apart limb from limb. Draal, "The Deadly" (alternate reality) In an alternate reality, where Jim was never chosen to be the next Trollhunter, Draal inherited the amulet from his father when he fell during his battle with Bular. Grimbald, "The Grave" Grimbald trained with Kanjigar and Deya. Once, when he went on look out, a group of Gumm-Gumms attacked while he was fighting Bular. They went up behind him and he cut his head into two pieces Maddrux, "The Many" Before Kanjigar, even before the Days of Gogun, Trollkind was protected by one of its most celebrated heroes. Maddrux cultivated a reputation as a capable and confident champion. Her story was farther expanded up in the graphic novel The Felled. She battled Orlagk the Oppressor with her clones, but he escaped that day. Voltar, "The Voracious" Voltar was chosen by the Amulet of Daylight in 1578. On one of his Trollhunting missions, he fought Angor Rot, but ended up losing head, literally. Araknak, "The Agile" Araknak was one of Blinky's relatives. He had overprotective parents who watched him fight a pair of gruesomes while they were staking him during one of his trollhunts. He chose to pursue the path of a warrior not of an academic like his parents. Gorgus, "The Gorgeous" Gorgus was one of the youngest Trollhunters, being chosen at the young age of 24. When he turned 56, he started to train with Kanjigar the Courageous. During the training, a group of Gumm-Gumms attacked and an arrow went flying and hit Gorgus in the head, which killed him. Gogun, "The Gentle" Gogun was known for his kindness and compassion, even with the Gumm-Gumms. He is the only known Trollhunter to die from old age. Tellad-Urr, "The Terrible" Tellad-Urr was one of the fiercest Trollhunters to ever be chosen, as well as the first to ever become evil. Boraz, "The Bold" Boraz was a Trollhunter for three months. He got his name because he took out a thousand Gumm-Gumms. During a fight, Bular came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Spar, "The Spiteful" The Book of Ga-Huel Spar was the very first Troll to meet an Akiridion, he helped the visitor get back her planet by pushing her ship off the edge of a cliff to gain velocity and leave the planet. This brief encounter with an alien taught him how to bring balance his own, it also gained him the respect of the humans and learned to respect the primitive cave people. References Category:Trollhunters Category:Heroes